fantasiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Ilha Brasil
right|thumb|300px|Mapa Prunes de 1553 que mostra as ilhas Maidas (crescente) e Brazil (círculo dividido) ao sul da também lendária Frislândia A ilha Brasil, originariamente Hy Breasail, também chamada Hy Brasil, Hi-Brazil, Hybrazil, I-Breasil, Brazil, Brazille, Brazir, Brazi, Brazie, Bracil, Bracir, Bacil, Berzil, Braxil, Braxili, Buzille, O'Brasil, O'Brassil e Brisilge, é uma ilha mitológica irlandesa que foi representada em muitos mapas do Ocean Atlântico de 1325 a 1865. Juntamente com Maida, foi uma das mais duradouras das ilhas legendárias do Atlântico. Sua localização mais usual é a sudoeste da Irlanda. Nos mapas, geralmente foi representada como sendo circular, com um estreito ou rio central que corria de leste a oeste ao longo de seu diâmetro. Esse traço foi aparentemente tomado à Ilha de São Brandão que possivelmente foi inspirada pela lenda de Hy Breasail e com a qual foi às vezes identificada, embora muitos mapas medievais e da Idade Moderna representem ambas, em posições distantes uma da outra. O mito irlandês [[Imagem:Dowth1775.jpg|right|thumb|300px|O morro artificial de Dowth ou Sidhe Breasail em 1775. A partir de 1847, foi usado como pedreira, o que reduziu seu volume pela metade]] right|thumb|300px|A mesma tumba nos anos 1960 right|thumb|300px|Mapa de Armagh, em 1885 O nome da ilha deriva do irlandês Hy-Breasail ("ilha de Breasal"), relacionada a Bresal ou Breasal, druida e mago dos sidhe, relacionado na mitologia irlandesa como Breasal Etarlam (Breasal, o Alto Rei do Mundo), Bregon Mac Míl ("Alto e Divino Filho do Mel"), Myno ("Corpo"), Ríangabur ("Rugido"), Rhydderch ("Exaltado") Riaguil, Riaghail, Righairled ("Rei"), Rhionganedd ("Prazer Excelente") e Roitheachtaigh ("Senhor das Rodas"). Etimologicamente, Breasal vem do celta brestelo ou brusio "luta, batalha" (Proto-Indoeuropeu *bhreiH, "quebrar") + *ual-os "chefe", de onde se derivaria *''Brisso-ualos'', Bressual (arcaico) e Breasal "chefe dos guerreiros". Um lenda o associa à tumba neolítica de Dowth (Dubhadh, em irlandês), no condado de Meath, conhecida também como Sidhe Breasail. Segundo uma lenda, Breasal tentou construir uma torre até o céu. Contratou homens para trabalhar para ele e sua irmã Eithne por apenas um dia, mas ela fez um feitiço para impedir o Sol de se pôr enquanto a obra não fosse concluída. Breasal violentou, porém, a irmã, o que quebrou o encanto e fez o Sol se pôr. A irmã disse então que "Dubhadh ("Escuridão", "Eclipse") será o nome deste lugar para sempre." Outro mito diz que Breasal ajudou Fuamach a destruir Etain com seus feitiços. Quando Breasal morreu, sua pira funerária (Barc Breasail) foi deixada à deriva no Oceano e o carregou até a ilha invisível chamada Hy Breasail, imaginada como uma terra de prazer perpétuo e festejos, análoga aos Campos Elísios da mitologia grega, onde Breasal reina sobre os mortos privilegiados, originalmente os heróis que perderam a vida em batalha. É também chamada Hy na-Beatha ("ilha da Vida"), Mag Mell ("Planície Feliz"), Mag Mon ("Planície dos Esportes), Tir Tairngiré ("Terra da Promissão"), Tir fo-Thuin ("Terra sob as Ondas"), Tir nam-Buadha ("Terra da Virtude"), Tir-nam-beo ("Terra dos Vivos") e Tir-nan-ôg ("Terra da Juventude"). Ali vivem também os Tuatha de Danaan que preferiram o exílio à vida subterrânea nos sidhe, como o deus do mar Manannán. Outra lenda refere-se a um Breasal milésio, pai de Ith e Laeg, que construiu uma torre em Bragança, Portugal, de onde, numa noite de inverno, seu filho Ith viu a Irlanda e decidiu visitá-la, o que levou os milésios a conquistarem a ilha aos Tuatha de Danaan, seus antigos donos. Há ainda um lendário rei Bresal Bó-Díbad ou Breasal Boidhiobhadh da Irlanda, filho de Rudraige, que reinou de 151 a 140 a.C. segundo uma tradição e de 210 a 199 a.C., de acordo com outra. Teria tomado o poder depois de matar seu predecessor, Finnat Már, e governado onze anos, durante os quais houve uma praga do gado (em irlandês antigo, bó díbad, "extinção das vacas") que deixou só um touro e uma novilha vivos. Foi morto por Lugaid Luaigne, filho de Finnat. Na Irlanda, Breasal ou Breasail veio a tornar-se um nome próprio relativamente comum. O santo irlandês Brecan (480 a.C.) tinha como nome anterior Breasal. Uí Breasail (“filhos de Breasal”) é um dos antigos clãs de Armagh, no nordeste da Irlanda. Seu território ao sul do lago Neagh, onde o alto Bann entra no lago, era originalmente chamado Uí Breasail Macha. Foi mais tarde chamado Clann Breasal ou, em inglês, Clanbrazil ou Clanbrassill. O Breasal do qual supostamente descendem foi filho de Felim, filho de Fiachra Casan, filho de Colla-da-Chrioch. Seu território pertenceu depois aos MacCanns e ao baronato de O'Neilland East. Os sobrenomes Brassil, Brazier, Brazil e Brazzill são comuns até hoje na Irlanda. A ilha Brasil nos mapas right|thumb|300px|A ilha Brasil em mapa de Magini de 1597, a sudoeste da Irlanda. Mais a oeste, vê-se a Ilha de São Brandão A primeira aparição da ilha surge no mapa de Angellinus Dalorto de Gênova (1325), como como uma ilha de grandes dimensões, discóide, no oceano Atlântico, ao sul da Irlanda. Também é encontrada no portulano Mediceen de 1381. Na carta de Picignano de 1367, há mesmo três delas: a primeira ao sul, sobre o paralelo de Gibraltar; a segunda a sudoeste da Irlanda, acompanhada por dois navios e por um homem devorado por serpentes; e a terceira ao norte da precedente, com um monstro que engole um homem e possui a inscrição “ie de Mayotus seu de Bracir”. A carta Catalã de 1375 e uma outra de 1384 chamam-lhe “Ie de Brazil” e o mesmo nome aparece no portulano de Mecia de Vila Destes (de 1413). A carta de Andrea Bianco (de 1436) a figura a oeste da Irlanda. A partir da descoberta dos Açores em 1427, alguns mapas identificaram a Ilha Brasil com uma delas, hoje conhecida como ilha Terceira (por ter sido descoberta depois de Santa Maria e São Miguel). É o caso do mapa de 1436 do veneziano Andrea Bianco, que a assinala como I. de Brazi. No mapa de Fra Mauro de 1459 onde está desenhada uma ilha de nome Brazil, também a oeste da Irlanda, com a inscrição: Queste isole de Hibernia son dite fortunate, classificando-a assim como uma das “ilhas afortunadas”. Um mapa catalão de 1480 representa duas “Illa de Brasil”, uma ao sudoeste da Irlanda, sua localização mais usual, outra ao sul da também legendária ''“Illa verde”''. Aparece também no mapa de Ptolomeu de 1519, num Atlas da Biblioteca de medicina de Montpellier desenhado pouco depois da viagem de Magalhães e no mapa Ramusio de 1556. Um século e meio depois da colonização dos Açores, continuava-se a colocar uma Ilha do Brasil a oeste ou a nordeste da ilha do Corvo. Os Atlas de Ortelius e de Mercator registram também o nome. O mapa português designado por “Egerton 2303″ (de 1508-1510) mostra uma ilha “Bracil” ao largo de Galway. Ainda na General Chart of the Atlantic de J. Purdy , "corrigida para 1830," o "Recife Brasil, alto" (Brazil Rock (high)) é assinalado, sem indicação de qualquer dúvida sobre sua existência, nas coordenadas 51° 10' N e 15° 50' W. Em um mapa de correntes marítimas de A.G.Findlay, datado de 1853, o nome volta a aparecer. Já na 12ª edição da Memoir Descriptive and Explanatory of the N. Atlantic Ocean (1865), também de Purdy, a existência de Brasil e algumas outras ilhas legendárias é brevemente discutida e rejeitada. Avistamentos Expedições saíram de Bristol em 1480 e 1481 para procurar a Ilha Brasil, e uma carta escrita pouco depois do retorno de John Cabot de sua expedição de 1497 relata que a terra por ele encontrada (hoje chamada Terra Nova) havia sido "descoberta no passado pelos homens de Bristol que encontraram Hy Brasil". Em 1636, um certo capitão Rich reportou ter avistado a ilha Brasil para além da costa da Irlanda com “um porto, e terras cultivadas no interior”, mas quando tentou um desembarque, ela “desapareceu na neblina”. Outro relato vem de 1644 de Boullage Le Gouz, que afirmou que “a três milhas do seu navio viu a ilha fantasma, com árvores e gado”. Uma carta muito longa escrita em 1675 por William Hamilton de Derry contém um dos relatos mais detalhados de O’Brazile. Endereçada ao primo vivendo em Londres, a carta explica porque outro primo comum, Mathew Calhoon, havia requerido a Charles I de Inglaterra a concessão de uma patente de propriedade para a ilha encantada de O’Brazile. Calhoon acreditava que “a ilha tinha sido completamente descoberta… e o encantamento quebrado.” Hamilton relata como a ilha tinha sido encontrada pelo capitão John Nisbet de Killybegs, em County Donegal, Irlanda, em 1674. Em Setembro desse ano, Nisbet Donegal, encheu vários navios com manteiga, sebo e couro e velejou para França; na viagem de regresso comprou vinhos franceses. Quando estava perto da costa da Irlanda na volta de regresso, e exatamente quando o Sol se levantava, “subitamente caiu o mais terrível e espesso nevoeiro sobre o mar, que continuou durante três horas”. Então, a névoa levantou-se e ele e seus homens encontraram-se numa costa desconhecida. Eram águas familiares aos marinheiros, mas este lugar era-lhes completamente novo. Uma vez que o vento os levava perigosamente perto de terra, com rochedos não muito longe, sondaram o fundo do mar e ancoraram com três braças (5,5 metros) de profundidade. Quatro dos oito tripulantes foram a terra. Depois do desembarque, atravessaram “um pequeno bosque… e encontraram um vale verde muito agradável cheio com muito gado, cavalos e ovelhas alimentando-se. Viram um castelo muito forte e dirigiram-se a ele para procurarem saber onde estavam e o que deviam fazer. Mas ninguém lhes respondeu às suas pancadas na porta, nem ouviram algum som de alguma criatura - nem sequer o ladrar de um cão. Passaram o resto do dia explorando a ilha, e embora vissem muitos animais, não havia ninguém a quem perguntar onde estavam. Com a aproximação da noite, regressaram para a costa e fizeram uma fogueira para se aquecerem do frio. Imediatamente, ouviram um “som terrível e hediondo” vindo de toda a ilha, mas especialmente do castelo; terrificados, apressaram-se a ir para o navio. Na manhã seguinte, logo que o Sol subiu, um homem idoso e os seus seguidores apresentaram-se na costa da ilha. Os marinheiros aprenderam então que os antepassados do ancião tinham sido outrora príncipes nesta ilha, chamada O’Brazile, mas que ele e outros tinham sido “tiranicamente encerrados no castelo pelas artes maliciosas de um negromante” que amaldiçou a ilha, tornando-a inútil e invisível a mortais. Mas agora, o “feitiço de encantamento fora quebrado fogo, o tempo maldito tinha expirado” - eles eram agora livres do aprisionamento, e a ilha podia ser de novo visível para sempre.” Roderick O’Flaherty, em A Chorographical Description of West or H-Iar Connaught (1684) conta que “Há uma pessoa ainda viva, Morogh O’Ley, que imagina que esteve pessoalmente em O’Brasil por dois dias e viu para além dela as ilhas de Aran, Golamhead, Irrosbeghill e outros lugares no continente ocidental com que está familiarizado.” Outros navegadores alegaram ter visto a ilha ou mesmo desembarcado nela. A última vez em que a ilha Brasil teria sido divisada foi no verão de 1872, quando o escritor T. J. Westropp e vários companheiros viram a ilha aparecer e desaparecer. Era “uma tarde clara, com belo pôr-do-sol dourado, quando no momento em que o Sol se punha, uma ilha negra apareceu subitamente no horizonte, longe no mar, mas não no horizonte. Tinha duas colinas, uma arborizada; entre elas, numa planície baixa, erguiam-se torres e rolos de fumo”. Outros, navegando com ele, “viram-na ao mesmo tempo… com uma aparência tão realista.” Esta teria sido a terceira vez que Westropp a via, mas nessa viagem levou sua mãe e alguns amigos para verificar a existência da ilha. Outros Brasis center|thumb|450px|Vista de Angra do Heroísmo (Ilha Terceira dos Açores), com o Monte Brasil ao fundo right|thumb|200px|Planta de Angra do Heróismo, com a península do Monte Brasil right|thumb|200px|Brazil Rock, em Donegal, Irlanda Como se mencionou acima, um mapa 1436 identificava a ilha Terceira como "Ilha Brasil". Esse nome foi suplantado pelo nome original, decorrente de ter sido a terceira ilha dos Açores a ser descoberta, mas se fixou a um dos seus mais notáveis acidentes geográficos. Já antes de 1500, a montanha sobre a península fronteira à capital dos Açores, Angra do Heroísmo (fundada em 1464, vila em 1478 e cidade em 1534), ostentava o nome de Monte Brasil, que ainda hoje mantém. Há quem diga que o nome do monte veio de um certo Pero Luís de Sousa do Brasil, que foi seu proprietário e ganhou o apelido depois de ter estado no Brasil e feito fortuna. Está documentado, entretanto, que Pero Luís vendeu essas terras a João Vaz da Costa Monte-Real, que faleceu em 1496, antes da descoberta de Cabral. Portanto, Sousa do Brasil ganhou o apelido do morro e não o contrário: o nome do Monte Brasil lhe era anterior. Seus descendentes incluem várias famílias com o sobrenome Brasil, inclusive a gaúcha Assis Brasil, que inclui o embaixador Joaquim Francisco de Assis Brasil e o escritor Luiz Antonio de Assis Brasil. O Monte Brasil forma duas baías, a Baía de Angra, ou simplesmente Angra, a Leste, que deu o nome à cidade, e a Baía do Fanal, a Oeste. É um vulcão extinto, que abriga uma reserva florestal e o Castelo de São João Batista. Igualmente relacionado à lenda da ilha Brasil, existe um Brazil Rock, a 43° 21’ N, 65° 26’ W, perto da ilha de Cabo Sable, no extremo sul da costa da Nova Escócia (Canadá) - uma rocha com cerca de 9 metros de largura e até 3 metros de altura (na maré baixa) em um lugar particularmente perigoso para a navegação, cercado de brumas, marés e correntes fortíssimas. Há também uma "Brazil Rock" em Dunowen, na Baía Pinnacle, condado de Donegal, noroeste da Irlanda, que é um desafio já tradicional para montanhistas. Neste caso, o nome provém, provavelmente, de algum irlandês com o sobrenome "Brazil", derivado de Breasal. O País Brasil [[Imagem:Caesalpiniasappan.jpg|right|thumb|300px|Sapão ou Pau-brasil-da-índia (Caesalpinia sappan), o pau-brasil original, da Índia]] [[Imagem:Caesalpinia_echinata_2.jpg|right|thumb|300px|Pau-brasil ou ibirapitanga (Caesalpinia echinata)]] A presença da "ilha Brasil" em mapas medievais já deu a muitos a impressão de que a terra e o nome do Brasil eram conhecidos desde o século XIV. Na verdade, a ilha legendária nada teve a ver com as terras da América. Alguns especularam que sua presença nos mapas e no imaginário dos navegadores influenciou, pela coincidência, a fixação do nome de "Brasil" à terra inicialmente chamada pelos portugueses de "Vera Cruz", mas não há provas disso. O nome do País deriva do pau-brasil, nome também conhecido desde a Idade Média e inicialmente usado para denominar uma madeira proveniente do Malabar e de Sumatra, da qual se extraía uma tintura vermelha (Caesalpinia sappan, chamada em inglês brezel wood ou sappanwood), hoje conhecida em português como pau-brasil-da-Índia, pau-de-tinta, tintureira ou sapão. A palavra "brasil" estava associada ao corante vermelho muito antes da descoberta e antes mesmo que a ilha Brasil aparecesse no mapa: é atestada desde 1193 em italiano (brasile) e desde 1377 em português. O fato de uma palavra semelhante existir no folclore celta com outro significado e etimologia é pura coincidência. Só depois dos Descobrimentos o mesmo nome de brasil foi aplicado à madeira da Terra de Vera Cruz usada com o mesmo propósito, a ibirapitanga dos tupis (Caesalpinia echinata, chamada em inglês brazil wood), hoje conhecida como pau-brasil. O corante vermelho do pau-brasil era extraído por imersão da sua serragem em água fervente. Já o sapão, além desta técnica, fornecia um corante de melhor qualidade se extraído de um material esponjoso existente no seu cerne. A primeira referência documental surge num tratado comercial de 1193 entre o Duque de Ferrara, na Itália, e um seu vizinho, que incluí “grana de Brasill” em uma lista de produtos que também inclui incenso e índigo. A mesma frase , “grão de Brasil” se repete em uma carta do mesmo país cinco anos mais tarde. Marco Polo, ao descrver o país de Lambri, em Sumatra, escreve, em 1299: “Eles têm brasil (verzino) em grandes quantidades. Plantam-no, e quando cresce até o tamanho de um pequeno rebento, o levam e transplantam; então o deixam crescer por três anos, quando o arrancam pela raiz”. Outras referências a “brasil” aparecem nas escalas dos portos de Barcelona e de outras cidades maritimas no século XIII. Em 1221 encontra-se carrega de Brasill ("carga de brasil"), em 1243 caxia de bresil ("caixa de brasil") e, em 1252, cargua de brazil ("carga de brasil"). Em 1312, na cidade de Dublin, surgem as palavras: “de brasile venali”. Segundo o Dicionário Etimológico da Língua Portuguesa de José Pedro Machado (1952), o termo se documenta em português, pela primeira vez, em 1377: “Jtem de Sene E de çofeína E de '''brasil' que trouuerem ou leuarem também vezjnhos pagam dizjma...”'', em Descobrimentos Portugueses, I, p. 53. O produto chegava a Portugal por intermédio de negociantes italianos, intermediários, durante os últimos séculos da Idade Média, entre a Europa e a Ásia. A origem do substantivo brasil estaria portanto, no italiano brasile que, conforme o Dicionário Etimológico Italiano: :''brasile: “(XII séc., Italia sett.); sorta di legno rosso orientale da tintori; cfr. fr. brésil (XII séc.), prov. brezil, spagn. brasil; lat. medioev. grana de brasile (a. 1193, Italia sett.), de kerka brisilli (a. 1163; Kerka=quercia), braxile (a. 1264, a Bologna), ecc., a sic. birczi, verczi, virzi (XVI sec., Scobar), dall´ar. wars una planta gialla simile al sesamo, oriunda dallo Jemen, con cui si prepara un´acqua usata contro i bitorzoli (inchaços) e una sostanza colorante ...Direttamente dall´arabo potrebbero derivare le voci calabr. virz´idda, biz´ z´idda cocciuola, piccola enfiatura, virz´ilu orzaiuolo, ecc., forme che presuppongono um agg. ar. warsi...”. '' A origem última do étimo é o vocábulo árabe wars, que designa certa planta utilizada em tinturaria para dar o tom amarelo-avermelhado e em medicina como linimento para inchaços, cujo nome científico é Memecylon tinctorium. Era bem conhecida de Maomé, que proibiu seu uso, bem como o do açafrão, no tingimento das roupas dos peregrinos que se dirigiam a Meca, que deveriam ser sóbrias e modestas. Ao lado dos verbos warrasa (“tingir um tecido com aquela planta”) e awrasa (“produzir solo em abundância a mesma planta; cobrir-se de folhas árvore; tornar-se amarelo”), existe o adjetivo warssii, “amarelo-avermelhado”. Por analogia, os árabes aplicaram o mesmo nome ao pau-brasil-da-índia, que proporcionava uma tonalidade semelhante. [[Imagem:Memecylon2.jpg|right|thumb|300px|''Memecylon eduli'', espécie afim do wars árabe]] O nome de Brasil aplicado a uma terra lê-se já no Auto da fama, de Gil Vicente (1510): :Começay de nauegar :yreis ao porto de Guinee :perguntay lhe cujo he :que o nam pode negar. '' :''Com ylhas mil :deyxay a terra do Brasil :tendeuos aa mão do sol... Não é claro, porém, que "terra do Brasil" seja neste caso o nome de uma terra sul-americana: pode tratar-se da ilha mítica ou de caso análogo a Terra do Fumos, Terra dos Cafres, Terra da Seda, etc. A identificação é menos duvidosa, porém, nesta outra passagem: “As trimta ffolhas Achares o brazyle. / &c”, em O livro de Francisco Rodrigues, redigido antes de 1515. E ainda menos em um documento de 1511, intitulado Livro da nau bretoa que vai para a terra do Brasil, que descreve em pormenor a viagem do navio em busca de produtos da nova terra. No Dicionário de Antonio de Moraes Silva, editado em 1813, brasil era tratado como adjetivo e como substantivo no plural para designar os nativos da região: :BRASÍL, adj. Pao brasil: vermelho, de que se extrahe tinta da mesma còr, cosinhando-o em agua. § Còr brasil; i. é, de páo brasil. § Os Brasís: os Índios naturaes do Brasil. Quanto ao termo "brasileiro", é citado pela primeira vez em 1706, segundo o Dicionário Houaiss. Referia-se inicialmente aos que comercializavam pau-brasil e depois, informalmente (e, de início, pejorativamente), aos nascidos na colônia, para diferenciá-los dos oriundos de Portugal. Foi só em 1824, na primeira constituição brasileira, que passou a designar legalmente as pessoas naturais do Brasil. Em Brasil na lenda e na cartografia antiga. de Gustavo Barroso (1941), a tese segundo a qual o nome do País deriva da mítica ilha irlandesa ganhou conotações anti-semitas. Partindo da hipótese, plausível, segundo a qual os navegadores portugueses conheciam a Ilha Brazil, pois estava reproduzida em vários mapas, Barroso afirmou que houve fusão das duas vertentes da palavra Brasil na definição do nome do país, ignorando as unânimes referências em favor da madeira. Tratava-se de tentar conferir ao nome do país uma origem mais digna do que uma reles mercadoria. Ele é explícito a este propósito: :Aliás, a origem a que nos inclinamos é mais agradável ao espírito e ao coração dos brasileiros. Não pode haver quem não prefira que o apelido de seu torrão natal signifique Terra Abençoada, Terra dos Afortunados, dos Bem-aventurados, of the Blest, do que recorde tão somente o utilitário e vulgar comércio do pau de tinta (...) exercido nos primeiros dias da conquista, não pelos portugueses idealistas que a realizaram, mas pelos cristãos novos Loronhas e Bixordas. Loronha é Fernando de Noronha, primeiro contratador do comércio de pau-brasil, que deu nome à ilha da costa do Brasil e que alguns historiadores julgar ter sido de origem judaica (cristão novo). Brasil, conclui Barroso, é a terra referida pelo poeta Griffin: “And they called it O’Brasil, the isle of the blest!”. Posição semelhante a de Barroso, sem o anti-semitismo, foi defendida por Geraldo Cantarino em seu livro de 2004, Uma ilha chamada Brasil. O paraíso irlandês no passado brasileiro. Sancho Brandão Segundo uma "teoria alternativa" sobre a descoberta do Brasil, muito difundida na internet, um certo capitão Sancho Brandão, da armada do rei de Portugal Afonso IV (que reinou de 1325 a 1357), teria descoberto "uma nova terra, habitada por homens nus e opulenta em tinta vermelha". A origem dessa lenda moderna é um livro do jornalista, escritor e historiador Francisco de Assis Cintra, intitulado Nossa Primeira História, de 1921. Segundo ele: :Desgarrando-se do mar do ocidente, castigado pela tempestade e impelido por uma corrente misteriosa, o capitão Sancho alfim abordava uma terra magnífica, habitada por homens nus, opulenta em árvores da tinta vermelha. :Tentara contorná-la, navegando para o norte. Não o pôde, porém descobriu outras ilhas. :Carregando consigo alguns homens e algumas produções da terra, Sancho Brandão e seus bravos marinheiros velejaram para Portugal, ansiosos para incrustarem na coroa portuguesa a glória do primeiro descobrimento nos mares do Ocidente. :Orgulhoso pela vitória conseguida e grato ao valente marujo que lhe dera uma terra nova, Afonso IV batizou a grande ilha do pau vermelho com o nome de Ilha do Brasil ou de Brandão. A base para essa extraordinária afirmação é uma carta do rei ao papa Clemente VI, de 12 de fevereiro de 1345, na qual consta: :Diremos reverentemente a Vossa Santidade que os nossos naturais foram os primeiros que acharam as mencionadas ilhas do ocidente...– dirigimos para alli (ilhas do ocidente) os olhos do nosso entendimento, e desejando pôr em execução o nosso intento, mandamos lá as nossas gentes e algumas naus para explorarem a qualidade da terra, as quais abordando as ditas ilhas, se apoderaram, por força, de homens, animaes e outras cousas e as trouxeram com grande prazer aos nossos reinos. [[Imagem:Orchilla1.jpg|left|thumb|300px|Urzela ou orchilla (Roccella canariensis)]] Anexo à carta, estava um mapa no qual se via a inscrição Insula do Brasil ou de Brandam. Diz ainda o escritor que: :Desde aí os portugueses monopolizaram o comércio do pau-brasil, provindo da ilha de Brandão. Tanto assim que, em documentos do seculo XIV, existentes em bibliotecas européias, vem sempre o nome Brasil ligado ao de Portugal: — o Brasil de Portugal, diziam os ingleses no fim do século XIV. Assis Cintra, é preciso dizer, foi nessas passagens muito mais ficcionista que historiador. Não existiu Sancho Brandão algum fora de sua imaginação e tanto a Ilha Brasil quanto a Ilha de São Brandão à qual supostamente teria dado o nome eram citadas nas lendas e nos mapas antes de Afonso IV. O que os marinheiros de Afonso IV - sob o comando do capitão genovês Lancelloto Malocelli, orientado pelo almirante-mor (também genovês) Manoel Pessanha - podem ter descoberto por volta de 1335 – ou redescoberto, pois os cartagineses e romanos as conheciam desde 570 a.C. – eram as ilhas Canárias, cujos indígenas eram chamados guanches. Apesar disso, o papa conferira o título de Príncipe de la Fortuna (pois as Canárias eram conhecidas como “Ilhas Afortunadas”) a um infante de Castela, Luís de la Cerda, que lhe prometera conquistar as ilhas e converter seus habitantes à fé católica. Em seguida, Clemente VI pedira ao rei de Portugal – que entre 1336 e 1339 travara uma amarga guerra com os castelhanos – que o auxiliasse com navios, homens e armas. Compreensivelmente, Afonso recusou a tal ajuda. Explica Afonso na carta que as ilhas deviam lhe pertencer de direito, pois seus homens as descobriram e estas eram mais próximas de Portugal que da Espanha. Como bom católico, acatava, apesar de tudo, a decisão do papa, mas lamentava informar que não podia fornecer os recursos pedidos por necessitar deles para lutar contra os muçulmanos do Marrocos. Em 1340 estes haviam se aliado ao emirado de Granada no seu último grande ataque aos reinos cristãos da península, forçando portugueses e castelhanos a esquecerem suas divergências e unirem-se contra eles. Esquecerem, mas nem tanto. Sem a ajuda portuguesa, os sonhos principescos do desafortunado Luís de la Cerda morreram na praia e os guanches foram deixados em paz por mais algumas gerações. A invasão das ilhas só começou de fato em 1402, liderada por um nobre normando chamado Jean de Béthencourt que as cobiçou justamente por causa do tal corante, visto que era também dono de oficinas têxteis e tinturarias. Nada a ver com pau-brasil: era o líquen Roccella canariensis, chamado em castelhano de orchilla e em português de urzela ou “ervinha”. Fornece o corante tornassol, bem conhecido dos estudantes de química como indicador de pH, por se tornar vermelho na presença de substâncias ácidas e azul na de alcalinas. Jamais foi confundido com o pau-brasil. right|thumb|200px|Ilustração para "O Conto do Padre da Freira", de Geoffrey Chaucer Quanto ao "Brasil de Portugal" dos "ingleses do século XIV" aparece, de fato, no epílogo do “Conto do Padre da Freira”, um dos Contos de Canterbury de Geoffrey Chaucer (de 1386), no qual o malicioso anfitrião elogia a beleza do monge que acabou de narrar a fábula do vaidoso galo Chantecler: :Mas, verdade, se não fosse clérigo, eu juro, :Seria um comedor de galinhas dos bons! :Pois se tivesse desejo, como podia ter tido, '' :''E quisesse galinhas, seria fácil encontrá-las, :E muito mais que sete vezes dezessete :Vejam os músculos deste nobre sacerdote, :Que forte nuca e que esplêndido tórax! :Ele tem um fogo de gavião feroz nos olhos; :E decerto não tem necessidade de tingir :Suas bochechas com '''brasil de Portugal'.'' Isto significa simplesmente que os portugueses eram intermediários entre os italianos e os ingleses no comércio de pau-brasil-da-índia. É comum que o consumidor identifique a mercadoria pelo nome do vendedor e não do produtor, que muitas vezes ignora. Os ingleses também chamavam de turkey (literalmente “Turquia”) a ave africana que conhecemos como galinha-d’angola, pois lhes chegava por intermédio do comércio turco (e mais tarde aplicaram o mesmo nome à ave mexicana algo similar que conhecemos como peru). Da mesma forma, os brasileiros se acostumaram a chamar pimenta-do-reino, em contraste com as pimentas vermelhas nativas, à que era trazida da Índia por intermédio do Reino (de Portugal) e de queijo-do-reino o produto holandês que lhes chegava pelo mesmo caminho. Ilha Brasil na Ficção right|thumb|200px|A Hy Brasil de Michelle Klautau A trilogia de fantasia Lyonesse, de Jack Vance, tem como cenário as míticas Elder Isles uma ou duas gerações antes do nascimento do rei Artur. Situadas a sudoeste da Cornualha e oeste da península da Bretanha, as Elder Isles consistem em uma grande ilha chamada Hybras, "a Hy-Brasil da antiga lenda irlandesa," cercada por numerosas ilhas menores. Hy-Brasil é o título de um romance de 2002 da escocesa Margaret Elphinstone. Ela cria uma ilha-nação em alguma parte entre a Terra Nova e a Irlanda, como um experimento mental. Em A Lendária Hy Brasil, romance de fantasia da brasileira Michelle Klautau, esse nome é dado a uma terra de um mundo imaginário povoado por elfos. Sua Hy Brasil tem a forma tradicional da ilha mítica e nela convivem deuses e mortais, mas também tem as amazonas, a Cidade do Ouro e outras lendas do Brasil continental, bem como suas dimensões e riquezas naturais. Referências *Charles Squire, Mitos e Lendas Celtas, São Paulo: Nova Era, 2003. *The Mythical Island of Hy-Brasil http://celticmythpodshow.com/blog/2008/04/03/the-mythical-island-of-hy-brasil/ *Ilha Brazil http://movv.org/2006/11/26/ilha-brazil/ *LoveToKnow: Brazil (Island) http://www.1911encyclopedia.org/Brazil_(Island) *Larissa de Souza Lopes, "Um estudo discursivo de diversos dicionários a partir do vocábulo Brasil" www.iel.unicamp.br/seer/sepeg/ojs/include/getdoc.php?id=171&article=65&mode=pdf *The Boyne Valley and Newgrange, Eire http://www.druidry.org/obod/sacred_sites/boyne.html *Breasal Etarlam http://www.tartanplace.com/faery/gods/breasal.html *Il vocabolario celtico francese: Lettera Bhttp://www.melegnano.net/celti/francel01b069.htm *Principal Families of Ulster: In Armagh (From "Irish Pedigrees; or, the Origin and Stem of the Irish Nation" by John O'Hart, Fifth Edition, 1892) http://www.libraryireland.com/Pedigrees1/Armagh.php *Pero Luís de Sousa do Brasil, o Genearca http://assisbrasil.org/genearca.html *José Murilo de Carvalho, "Brasil, Brazil: sonhos e frustrações" http://shial.colmex.mx/SHI/2006/JoseMurilo.pdf *Navegações fenícias no Atlântico http://movv.org/category/911-denial/ Veja também Avalon Ilha de São Brandão Ogígia Antília Maida Ilha Verde Category:Mitologia Celta Category:Lugares imaginários